


I don't own you, you just belong to me.

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: He’s not jealous per se, that would mean he doesn’t trust Doyoung, but he can still sulk because his boyfriend is treating another boy like he should only treat him.





	I don't own you, you just belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nct life mini and dowin team and jaehyun looking very sulky at one point.

It was all fun and games until Doyoung pressed his mouth against Sicheng’s ear and hooked his arm around his waist. Actually; it stopped being fun the moment Sicheng chose Doyoung as his teammate, but at the time he wasn’t prepared for the stone that would drop in his stomach and the distaste it left in his mouth to watch his boyfriend fawn so obviously over someone that wasn’t _him._

He didn’t like it when Doyoung pressed that close against Sicheng, so close he had to see for himself to be sure he wasn’t actually kissing him, or biting his earlobe like how he always does to him when he’s being naughty. Taeil didn’t like it either, he could see it in his face, and he pat his hand afterwards even though Jaehyun told him it was okay.

He’s not jealous per se, that would mean he doesn’t trust Doyoung, but he can still sulk because his boyfriend is treating another boy like he should only treat _him._

Doyoung can whisper his name in his ear and rub his thigh all he wants, Jaehyun can ignore him until they get back to the dorm and he can lock himself in his and Johnny’s room and light whatever type of scented candle he damn well wants!

“I’m not talking to you,” he whispers loudly, but Doyoung only chuckles. Maybe because Jaehyun also linked their fingers together and pulled Doyoung’s arm over his waist. The others are asleep anyway, it’s not like anyone will see him fail at being stern.

Doyoung lays his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and breathes warm air over his neck, rubbing the tip of his nose up and down against his throat.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers with his mouth pressed against Jaehyun’s soft cheek.

“I’ll make it up to you I promise. Whatever you want.”

Jaehyun takes a moment to think, but before a can come up with anything, there is a rustle from behind them and Taeil sticks his head over their seat while poking them both on the shoulder.

“Johnny’s with Taeyong tonight and I’m taking your bed,” he says to Doyoung and then he turns to Jaehyun and says; “ask for the craziest thing Jaehyunnie, make him work for it,” before he disappears into the darkened back seat again.

Doyoung laughs quietly and incredulously and when he twists to settle back against Jaehyun’s shoulder, Jaehyun squirms his body and shrugs him away. Like his hyung said, he’s going to make Doyoung work for it.

“I’m not talking to you,” he says again, and clenches his fingers around his sleeves to keep his hands still in his own lap. He can feel Doyoung watching him for a long while until the elder leans slowly into him and plants a light kiss against his cheek.

“Okay,” he whispers and sits back in his own seat, letting Jaehyun lead for now.

Once they reach the dorm, Jaehyun leads him straight to his room, making sure not to meet eyes with anyone in case they’ll know what they are going to do. Even so, he thinks Johnny shouts “not on my bed” before he closes the door behind Doyoung, but he can’t be sure.

Doyoung is watching him expectantly when he turns to face him, and Jaehyun blanks as he still hasn’t thought of anything to make Doyoung do. He is really not good with things like this.

“Light the candles,” he says and Doyoung smiles tightly in the way that tells Jaehyun his boyfriend is trying very hard not to laugh. Jaehyun starts undressing, pulling his hoodie over his head, but before he can take it off completely he changes his mind and tugs it back down his stomach. Doyoung will undress him.

The scent of vanilla, mute but there, fills the room as Doyoung lights three candles on one dresser and two on the other. He turns to Jaehyun and with only a look, strides up to him and starts lifting his hoodie over his head, undressing him slowly and meticulously, lingering on his jeans as he pops the button and lowers the zipper. He drops slowly to his knees as he pulls Jaehyun’s trousers down his legs and helps steady him as he steps out of them one foot after the other.

“What do you want me to do Jaehyuna?” Doyoung whispers against the side of his thigh and Jaehyun swallows wetly as his boyfriend’s mouth against his skin has blood rushing from his brain to his cock.

He still can’t come up with anything special, has no idea how to make Doyoung work for his forgiveness. There is only one thing he wants.

“Make me feel good,” he whispers and gasps when Doyoung immediately presses his mouth against his thigh and rubs his hands up the back of his legs, from his ankles to the curve of his butt.

“I can do that,” he murmurs and bites down on the pale green fabric of Jaehyun’s boxer shorts, tugging it a little away from his thigh. He cups the globes of Jaehyun’s ass and knead them gently between his fingers while at the same he rubs his cheek and nose over Jaehyun’s crotch, everywhere except for his steadily growing dick.

The way he touches him is so soft and gentle, Jaehyun almost thinks he could come from the anticipation alone.

Doyoung pushes himself to his feet and Jaehyun swoops in to take his mouth in a kiss that quickly grows hard and desperate. Jaehyun fists Doyoung’s hair and presses as close to his body as he can possibly get and Doyoung moans around his restless tongue and wraps his arms tightly around Jaehyun’s waist. It has been far too long, no room for even a quick handjob in between schedules and travelling and late nights, that touching each other again almost feels brand new.

“You’re mine,” Jaehyun whines into Doyoung’s mouth and Doyoung laughs only for a short second before he assures Jaehyun that he is his, his and no one else’s.

“Turn around baby,” Doyoung whispers and tugs gently on Jaehyun’s hips until he does. Jaehyun climbs onto his bed, settling with his knees on the edge and topples over onto his elbows when Doyoung pushes against the middle of his back.

He bites his teeth together when Doyoung pulls his boxers over his hips and down his thighs, determined to not make a noise until Doyoung has sufficiently satisfied him.

Doyoung stops for a second, huffs a laugh through his nose and says; “fair enough,” and then he spreads Jaehyun’s ass cheeks apart and rubs the pad of his thumb over his puckered hole. He teases a little by kneading his cheeks and running his fingers up and down Jaehyun’s crack and blowing air over his hole, until Jaehyun is digging his face into his own covers to keep quiet.

Only when Jaehyun can barely stand it any longer and a wet gasp slips through his wavering control, Doyoung bends over him and lays his tongue flat over Jaehyun’s hole. He swipes his tongue around the puckered ring a couple times and then runs it slowly from behind Jaehyun’s balls to the small of his back where he rests his cheek and holds the younger close for a few seconds. His head moves along with Jaehyun’s body as his breathing speeds up, and Doyoung listens closely for any sound, smiling in satisfaction when Jaehyun lets out a tiny whimper.

He moves back down immediately, spreading Jaehyun’s cheeks apart with both hands and burying his nose between them as he licks over his boyfriend’s hole with languid flicks of his tongue. He circles the rim over and over, alternating between fast and slow, and as Jaehyun relaxes and his puckered opening starts fluttering, he dips the tip of his tongue inside a few times.

Jaehyun is losing control over his voice box, little whimpers slipping out on every other breath, and he sounds so cute Doyoung wants nothing more than to hear only those sounds for the rest of his life.

His knees are starting to ache however, bending over on bent knees after a tiring day was maybe not the best idea. He straightens and tug gently on Jaehyun to move him along the bed until he can rest his head on the pillow and Doyoung can get behind him on the bed, settle his knees on the soft mattress instead.

“I’m gonna have you moaning my name you know,” Doyoung says, matter-of-factly, and before Jaehyun can collect himself enough to muster a response, he has dipped back down and swiped his tongue over Jaehyun’s hole, turning any words into unsubstantial babble.

As Doyoung continues to lave over his hole, Jaehyun loses all control, high whimpers falling from his mouth with every tantalizing swipe of tongue, always going over and around and never inside him.

As if he has read his mind, Doyoung lays a finger against his hole and pushes gently so the tip slips barely past the outer ring, all the while licking around it with his tongue. Jaehyun takes a deep breath and holds it, relaxing his body so that when Doyoung pushes harder against his hole, his finger slips inside easily.

When it is in to the base, Doyoung leaves it there, focusing on licking the sensitive rim stretching slightly around it. One finger is not enough to cause a burn, but neither is it enough to be fully pleasurable. Mostly it is just odd, and Jaehyun squirms a little and whines quietly for more.

Doyoung doesn’t do this often, but he knows Jaehyun loves it and that is reason enough for him to stay on his knees and keep his tongue occupied with Jaehyun’s ass for hours. If he had the patience for it that is, but after the shower they shared earlier in the day where they finally got to be a little handsy, the need to speed things up is strong in both of them. When Jaehyun finally calls his name, Doyoung sits back on his knees and leans over Jaehyun’s back for the bottle of lube stuck between the mattress and the headboard. He pulls his finger out and coats three in the slippery substance, placing the bottle safely between his knees on the mattress.

“What do you want baby?” he asks and runs his dry hand up Jaehyun’s back and tangles his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair.

“Your fingers,” Jaehyun whispers, so softly Doyoung barely hears him, but this is not the time for Doyoung to tease him until he gets desperate and loud. This is all about pleasing Jaehyun, even if the younger doesn’t quite know how to tell him how to do that.

Jaehyun has no problem giving up control to Doyoung and letting him decide what to do, and even if Doyoung takes advantage of that to get his cock inside Jaehyun as often as he can, then Jaehyun won’t complain. It’s not like that’s all they do, and anyway; he likes it.

 

Doyoung slides one wet finger inside Jaehyun, moving it around a little inside him before slowly adding another and Jaehyun sucks air through his nose as the stretch burns along his spine. The occasional finger in his own ass when he gets off in the shower and the shallow fingering Doyoung was doing that morning as they rubbed against each other is not at all enough to keep the pain away after more than a month without penetrative sex. It’s nevertheless a familiar pain and Jaehyun knows very well how to deal with it.

Breathing deeply through his nose and out his mouth, he focuses on not tensing up as Doyoung’s fingers move inside him, in and out and spreading apart, accommodating the muscles in his ass for something bigger than two slim fingers.

Jaehyun chokes on his own spit when Doyoung slowly slides his fingers, three of them, inside him all the way to the base and holds them still inside him. The stretch is bad enough to mask any pleasure with burning pain through his muscles and his eyes well with tears, but Doyoung is gentle like always and it’s not long until it passes.

It’s not quite pleasurable yet, but Doyoung is inching closer to his prostate with every thrust of his fingers and the way his thin t-shirt falls against Jaehyun’s back when he leans over him to kiss his neck sends shivers through his body and makes his ass clench around his boyfriend’s fingers.

“More,” he gasps and Doyoung curls his fingers, brushing over his prostate and sending spikes of pleasure through his body so intense his back curves. Pushing his ass against Doyoung, Jaehyun whines low in his throat, a plead of Doyoung’s name.

“Condom?” Doyoung asks as if he is asking about the weather. His hand on Jaehyun’s hip is holding him tight however, and his fingers have grown desperate inside him, and he lets out an audible breath of relief when Jaehyun shakes his head and whines _nononononono_ into the pillow.

Doyoung pulls his fingers out and for the few seconds that go by without his touch, Jaehyun holds his breath.

“Turn around baby,” he whispers and Jaehyun falls gracelessly to his side and shuffles around until he is lying on his back with his legs on either side of Doyoung.

“You should really be sitting on me or something,” Jaehyun says out of the blue as he watches his boyfriend undress, and Doyoung laughs.

“Well, if that was what you wanted you should have said so,” he chuckles, but his hands have stilled with one holding the bottle of lube suspended over the other. Jaehyun licks his lips over and over while he considers, but he can never deny that he loves being pampered and Doyoung does it so good when he fucks him. Makes love to him really, but Jaehyun will never call it that ever again, not after the last time.

“This is good,” he whispers and smiles softly up at Doyoung. His eyes go wide and he can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him as Doyoung squeezes the bottle and the sound that follows is just like a fart, effectively ruining the moment.

“We need to buy more lube,” Doyoung muses and laughs a little along with him. He leans over Jaehyun and presses their mouths together in a soft, close-lipped kiss, running his dry hand one last time through Jaehyun’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun actually feels his heart skip a beat. It’s not often Doyoung says it first, always a man of few words in matters of the heart, though that is about the only subject he can’t talk for hours about, but it only makes it more special. Like cake on Sundays, or sleeping in on a week day, it doesn’t happen often, and it always feels so good.

“Love you too,” Jaehyun murmurs, the phrase melting into a moan as Doyoung steadies his cock against Jaehyun’s hole and nudges the head inside.

Jaehyun holds his breath as Doyoung slides inside him in one slow thrust, stopping only when his balls rest against Jaehyun’s buttocks and then he rests his elbows on either side of Jaehyun’s shoulders and leans down to kiss him.

The kiss is comforting as his body adjusts to the stretch and the fullness, but by the gods the fullness feels so good; Doyoung is everywhere inside him, hot against his walls and rubbing against his prostate.

“No stay there!” Jaehyun gasps as Doyoung makes to move and Doyoung immediately thrusts back inside the half inch he had pulled out, holding his cock still against Jaehyun’s prostate once more.

“You don’t want me to move baby?” he teases and Jaehyun grunts as Doyoung bites down gently on the side of his neck. Doyoung is moving his hips in the shallowest thrusts, not moving his cock much yet constantly rubbing it over where Jaehyun wants it most.

“Did I hit the jackpot?” he chuckles and Jaehyun moans long and loud and clenches around him, drawing a low curse from Doyoung who fists his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and kisses him hard.

“Shit, I gotta move,” Doyoung gasps as he breaks their kiss and moves back a little on his knees so his cock slips out until only the head remains in Jaehyun, and immediately he thrusts back inside with a snap of his hips. Jaehyun cries out and Doyoung moans into the younger’s cheek, pressing a kiss there as he stops again with his cock as far inside Jaehyun as it can go.

“Again, again baby again,” Jaehyun mumbles, voice choked and almost unintelligible. Doyoung groans as he sets his knees and elbows into the mattress and starts moving his hips back and forth, pulling out and thrusting back inside in a steady rhythm.

Jaehyun lifts his legs high up on Doyoung’s back and finds the elder’s fingers to tangle his own with them, and his head moves restlessly on the pillow with very push and pull of Doyoung’s cock against his walls.

“Baby,” Doyoung gasps and slows down until he can feel every inch of Jaehyun’s ass clenching gently around his cock, “baby I wanna kiss you.”

His hands are gripped tightly in Jaehyun’s, but the younger hears him and his head stills on the pillow. With his messy hair falling over his wet eyes and his red lips open around the tiny moans that follows every exhale, Jaehyun looks utterly beautiful and Doyoung’s breath is literally stolen from his lungs.

The kiss he lays on Jaehyun’s mouth is infinitesimal and so soft it is barely a brush of lips and it slows everything down, narrows the moment into that one kiss and the limitless feeling of love that it encompasses.

“You’re forgiven,” Jaehyun whispers and his lips moving make them brush against Doyoung’s and it’s too much to ask of him not to raise his head to close that distance in another, deeper kiss.

They keep that slow pace for minutes after that, neither of them keep track, but it’s long enough for Doyoung’s thighs to start burning and their lips to be bruised and numb from too much kissing.

Jaehyun whines playfully sulky when Doyoung stops and slowly sits up until his cock falls out of him, and he whines for real when the elder pats his thigh and tugs on his hand to get him to sit up too.

“I can’t anymore Jaehyun, come on,” Doyoung moves to lie down and tugs Jaehyun over him, petting his thighs softly when the younger settles over his lap with a pout.

Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s cock and steadies it with one hand while the other grabs aimlessly in the air until Doyoung takes it in his own, and they both hold their breath as Jaehyun sinks down on Doyoung’s cock until he is sitting firmly in his lap.

Jaehyun reaches for Doyoung’s other hand as well and they braid their fingers together and Doyoung bends his wrists to give Jaehyun the support he needs to ride his cock.

He made a promise that he would have Jaehyun moaning his name and that hasn’t happened yet, not properly at least, so he can’t let it end yet. Making Jaehyun ride him might not have been the best idea in that case, because seeing Jaehyun above him with his face scrunched up and moaning as he takes his cock over and over always makes Doyoung cum embarrassingly fast.

Lying on his back though, he can dig his heels into the mattress and thrust his hips in time with how Jaehyun falls on his cock and the first time he does it Jaehyun cries out, and the second time he gasps as if Doyoung knocked the breath out of him. The third time, Jaehyun moans sharply and stills completely, clenching around Doyoung’s cock as he is obviously trying to stave off his orgasm. Doyoung untangles their fingers and grips Jaehyun’s hips with both hands and thrusts into him one, two, three times and finally Jaehyun moans his name, long and loud, clenching even harder around his cock as he comes over both their stomachs.

Doyoung tips them over as carefully as he can and pulls out of Jaehyun, tugging a couple times on his cock until he is coming as well, painting Jaehyun’s stomach with both their spunk.

 

The room is quiet for a while after that, apart from the laboured breath of both occupants. Doyoung is leant over Jaehyun’s form, arms shaking a little as he stares down at his boyfriend and admires his pretty face. His blonde hair suits him so nicely, makes him look so soft, and if Doyoung was the cheesy sort he would say Jaehyun looks like an angel.

He makes to move off the bed, but Jaehyun wraps his fingers around his wrist and tugs him back.

“Just use a shirt or something, we can shower in the morning,” he mumbles tiredly and Doyoung hums and bends down to pick his t-shirt from off the floor. He rubs it over his own stomach and Jaehyun’s, and gently dries the lube from his sensitive cock and Jaehyun’s ass before bundling it up and placing it carefully back on the floor.

He stops for a moment with one foot on the floor and waits for Jaehyun to give him a sign on how he wants to sleep.

Jaehyun hums and turns on his side, lifting his left arm slightly in the air and Doyoung smiles and settles against his back, curling his arm around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun tangles their fingers together and turns his head so they can share a kiss over his shoulder before he mumbles a tired good night and wiggles further into the pillow and sheets and Doyoung’s chest.

Doyoung lays his head on the pillow with a contented smile and breathes in the sweet scent of Jaehyun’s hair.

“The candles,” Jaehyun murmurs suddenly and Doyoung startles as he remembers the candles still burning on the dressers. He pulls away from Jaehyun with a whispered curse and stumbles across the tiny floor space to blow out the five candles.

“Get the duvet as well,” Jaehyun mumbles, half asleep, and Doyoung tsks in exasperated fondness as he tugs the duvet from under Jaehyun’s legs and finally settles back into bed with Jaehyun in his arms and the slight smell of smoke from the extinguished candles floating around the room.


End file.
